RPlog:A Visit from Drocal Arconen
Bourne raises his eyebrow slightly, walking towards Morganna. "Was the lizard-being I met previously on the station?" He asks. "I'm afraid I was unable to secure his name .." Morganna corrects Bourne, "The Trandoshan was, yes... and I believe his name is Sscalyx." she presses a button on her datapad and frowns, "I'm going to meet with him." Bourne raises a brow slightly. "Very well, Madame." He says, his hands falling back to secure his datapad at his side. "Now?" Morganna shakes her head, "No, Not now.." the woman rubs her left shoulder, "I was shot on KOS, but it won't be happening again. If anyone thinks of harming me, they'll be taken down by Caspar Marines." Bourne raises a brow slightly, his stance stiffening. "Shot, madame?" He asks in almost a horrified tone. "Where, when, and by whom?" Morganna points at her left shoulder, "In the shoulder when I was addressing a crowd, on KOS, but don't worry, I'm alive." Bourne raises a brow slightly. "A crowd, madame?" He asks. "Will they not now allow you to carry weapons?" Morganna rolls her eyes and presses the point, "it won't happen again. I carry the vibroblade, and by the injuries sustained to myself and others, it is the anti imperials that appear bloodthirsty." Bourne nods slowly. "Very well ... " He says dubiously. "Where are you to meet with the Trandoshan ambassador?" He asks, a brow raising slightly. Morganna waves a hand idly, "On KOS." she replies curtly, "I met up with him in the docking bay, we are going to converse in the casino, but I got called back here.." she folds her arms over her chest and grunts, "Paperwork." Bourne nods once. "I see, madame ... well, if it's anything I can take care of, please, send it my way. That is what I am here for. To assist." He states blandly, his hands folding behind his back. Morganna nods once, "You can escort me to KOS when I go, if you're not around, i just take the other Aides.." Bourne tilts his head slightly to the side, his face still bland. "Naturally, madame. Is this a formal meeting, and should I contact station security, or is this to be done under a more ... informal ... setting?" Morganna cricks her knuckles and shrugs, "it will be a little more informal, I will want you aroumnd, if you're not busy, and one other Aide. No more. Noone will attack me, and if they do, I'm sure Ozzle won't mind us kicking butt and taking names." Bourne nods once. "Very well, madame. Was there a more specific time?" He asks, opening his datapad slightly. Morganna glances at her chrono and shrugs, "When he contacts me, He's a busy lizard.." she leans against the wall again, relaxed, 'Relax.. just because we have two HC members around, doesn't mean you have to be so damned tight here." Bourne swallows slightly. "Uh, very well, Madame." He says, adjusting the folder under his arm. He tries to look relaxed ... really he does, but there's just an undercurrent of tension underneath his facial features. Morganna rolls her organic eye and snorts, "Man, someone's gotta get you relaxed or something.." she sighs, "If it makes you more comfortable, just go as you were." Morganna is natrually relaxed. Bourne nods almost jerkily. "Uh, yes, madame. Relaxing ... uh ...now." He still seems nervous, though he's evidently trying to hide it -- occasionally fidgeting still gives him away. Morganna pushes herself from the wall and heads in the general direction of the conference room, "I'm going to sit down and do these reports, and I really don't feel like goin' into the office, the Lord Minister seems to have claimed it as his own while he's here.." Bourne nods once. "All right ..." He says. "Er ... I guess I'll just wait outside, then?" Morganna shrugs and waves a hand, "If you feel like it, I don't particularly care, either way." she winks, "Besides, who would fetch me drinks." Coference Chamber, Imperial Embassy The scarred ambassador drifts into the Conference chamber with an armload of Datapads, she is closely followed by Bourne and by her posture and expression, she is expecting the room to be unoccupied. Seated at the far end of the large conference table sits the Minister of Imperial Commerce, Drocal Arconen. As you enter, his cold bluish-white eyes shift from an inlayed table screen to the doors, his head rising and leveling to meet your gaze. "Ambassador Tazecks, what a pleasant surprise.", comes the Minister's voice, low and chilling. Gesturing to the many seats at the table, he adds, "Please, come in. Have a seat. I am sure you have much to do." The "Men in Black" are situated near Drocal, although spaced out rather unevenly. Their concealed eyes behind black "vizors" quickly assess the area. There is a clunk as one of the Datapad's in Morganna's stack falls to the floor as she jerks in surprise, her mismatched gaze rises to meet that of the Lord Minister and she recovers nicely, "I would bow, Lord Minister, but I'd drop the rest of these things...." her eye flashes slightly and she resumes her course towards the table, sioftly kicking the fallen datapad as she goes. An amused grin curls Drocal's lip as he quietly watches the Ambassador work her way towards the table, crossing his legs and leaning back in the large chair to enjoy the show. Bourne immediately bows as he sights Drocal, his own datapad tucking under his arm. "My Lord." He quietly murmurs, so as not to draw attention away from Morganna. Ever deferential, he hold his posture. The datapads are rather unceremoniously dumped onto the table as Morganna arives, a cacophony of clatters and clinks. She leans down to pick up the final pad, and tosses it on top of the rather menacing looking pile, her framed eye flashes as she bows sligtly, "Such a surprise, I thought the room was unnocupied, I'm guessing you're enjoying your sytay?" her voice , too, is somewhat cold. While Drocal is controlled, Morganna looks like more of an opportunistic predator than a diplomat. Drocal_Arconen continues to appear amused by Morganna's entrance. He barely seems to notice Bourne, but such isn't not really unexpected considering the difference of station. Drocal's eyes narrow slightly, though he remains relaxed and pleasant enough, on Morganna after her words and replies somewhat sarcastically, "Yes, of course. I do hope I am not imposing upon you here, Ambassador. I know _very_ well how busy you are these days." Bourne contines to remain in his stooped posture, his hands at his side as he stays in his bowed position. His face is entirely composed and bland. Morganna scowls a little, and drops herself into the chair, she shrugs, "Oh, no, no you're not imposing at all. It's nice to see different faces form time to time." she scratches her chin and frowns, "Why are you visiting me? Lord Sabbath made it rather.. pointed, you caught me after I was shot and really not in the mood to be diplomatic." Drocal_Arconen quirks a brow as he appraises Morganna. He leans to the side and rests his head against his left hand as it comes up to support it; his index finger tapping gently against the side of his cheek while he looks on in contemplation, yet still grinning. "An Ambassador, not in the mood to be diplomatic? Perhaps some time away from Caspar would do you good then, Miss Tazecks.", Drocal says, and knowing who he is the suggestion made could potentially become reality whether it is liked or not. He glances once more to Bourne, this time lingering his cold eyes upon the Aide, and adds, "Thank you, Mr Bourne. You may have a seat." Bourne inclines his head and stands once more, drawing out a chair and carefully sitting on its edge, his back ram-rod straight, a result of years of Stormtrooper training. His hands rest on the table atop a black leather-encased datapad, his head straight forward. Morganna makes a tight face and frowns, "When I am on the job, I am diplomatic, but when I''m not, I'm more or less myself.. I've accomplished more in a few weeks than the perevious Ambassador did for the entire time she was here." her tone is flat and dry, cool, confident and arrogant. She leans back in her own leather chair and neatly stacks the datapadd, 'I'm not usually in a good mood when shot.." Drocal_Arconen makes no attempt to hide his displeasure in Morganna's response as his expression darkens, his grin inverting in to a frown. "I was not aware that our relationship was on such a personal level, Ambassador. How you can afford to act...more or less yourself while in audience to me is something you may wish to _quickly_ reassess.", Drocal says, his words dripping of his own arrogance and confidence, knowing he has the upper hand in this. Morganna sighs and stares down at the table top, she knows shes just been told off, and her demeanour becomes alot less arrogant, "My apologies, lord Minister.." hthere is a hint of tightess to her voice, Morganna is one that isn't fond of answering to anyone. "I'll be formal around you.." the words aren't added, but by her dark look, she's thinking 'whether I like it or not." Bourne continues to remain entirely silent, his hand folded neatly over the leather datapad. He remains stock-still, staring straight forward, silently contemplating the wall across from him with almost glazed eyes. It's almost a man in a posture of attention. Drocal_Arconen bites one last time as he blurts, "Better!", in response to Morganna's more favourable attitude. "Now then...", he continues, "...my appearance on this planet is no accident, of course. Having transfered from the "Commission for the Preservation of the New Order" as it's Director, I now have the honour of overseeing responsible matters involving all manner of Imperial Commerce; trade in particular. It is trade that has brought me to Caspar, and, as you are the Imperial Ambassador here, I want your _assistance_ in helping to establish better commercial ventures in this sector of space. It's many corporations need to realize that the Empire can offer them much in the way of corporate growth.", he says, seeming to finish but adds, "Am I understood so far on this, Ambassador?" The scarred woman's gaze rises again, her organic eye is filled with fire and she attempts to keep her dislike of the power play out of ehr voice, for the mostpart it wirks, but some of her words are strained. "I understand, because trade is what I've been attempting to establish anyway, it's the first step towardsa healthy relationship with anyone.." With his authority here realized, Drocal still holds a steady gaze upon Morganna. "Healthy relationship, indeed.", he says, chuckling little at this for some reason or another. "I am pleased to hear that you have been working towards a similar goal, Ambassador. Are you in contact much with the Casparian representative known as...Venus Darkstar?", he asks, while his eyes closely study Morganna's body language in reply. Morganna cricks her knuckles and inclines her head, 'Better to make them reassured that we're not going to take them over, and happily on our side before taking people over, happy people don't notice such marked transitions.." her lips tighten, as though speaking from experience, "Venus Darkstar? I haven't even heard of that one.." she shuffles through ehr datapads, "I'm trying to get meetings with several local businesspeople and an Ambassador from Sithkass.." Drocal_Arconen offers another little chuckle in response to Morganna's words. "Economic transitions may or may not be classified as ..conquest.., Ambassador. That result is not important to me. What is, is the establishment of productive corporate relations with those businesses already here.", he says, as he sits up on his chair and slides forward rising to his feet. "As for Ms. Darkstar...", a reflective grin crosses his cold features at her mention, "...she is an important Advisor to the Casparian government. You may want to quickly add that to your...", he hesitates to finish his words as his eyes lower to the pile of datapads all over the conference table, "...records.", he finally adds. Bourne opens his datapad, folding it open and turning it on, adding this newest bit of information onto the screen with almost ghostly silent movements, his back still ramrod straight as he types. Morganna scratches the back of her left ear before rubbing the dataport on her wrist, "I'll add her to my records..." her eye flashes curiously, "Do you have any more details that I might look at about her? I like to knwo who I'm dealin' with before i deal with them.." she sifts through her datapads and pulls out one, clicking it on, an audible hum is heard... the pad is old, well loved... Drocal_Arconen turns and, placing his hands comfortably behind his back in a stately manner, begins to slowly walk around the conference table. His cold eyes glance about the room at seemingly nothing in particular as he replies, "I suggest simply meeting with her in person, Ambassador. I imagine asking her about herself, to some degree, wouldn't be too imposing. However, you may wish to bare in mind when meeting her that she was once the Pretender's wife." Drocal's last words seem to take on a bitter tone as he speaks them, in fact, his face even snarls slighty before returning to it's very well composed, confident yet malevolent appearance. Morganna watches Drocal with her cool, mismatched gaze as he paces around the room. Her left eye flashes and she nods, "I'll try to get in contact with her.." at his cold rhetoric, Morganna frowns, a question playing across her mind, before she cautiously asks, "The pretender, um, lord minister?" she hasn't really been given the time to study up on imperial history. Drocal_Arconen turns sharply to Morganna, his face twisted in to outrage but quickly fades to it's former relaxed appearance as he seems to realize something, and says, "Ah yes...", in his cold tone, "...you have not been with _us_ very long, have you, Miss Tazecks. Well then, let me just say that the Pretender was a man who had achieved the throne of the Empire only a few short years ago, in fact. He flaunted his position of power before us all, making a complete mockery of the true Emperor...", Drocal's voice steady becomes more pronounced, more powerful, the sound of rage building within him as he continues, "...he tainted the throne and all that is noble about the Emperorship! And he killed all those who continued to follow the true Emperor! But he failed! He missed me! And -I- saw to it that he never had the chance to taint the Empire further!!" Drocal's voice reaches a peak of losely controlled anger, as he growls his words through his teeth. His hands slide down to his side and form tight fists that tremble and his eyes seem distant and filled with tremendous hate, as he relates all this to Morganna. Raising her eyebrow, Morganna listens to this with a widened eye, and also with a slight smile on her lips.. how she's at home with so much hatred, but it also makes her a touch on the nervous side, knowing that she;s low enough down that that anger can be easily turned to her. Her smile slips into a frown as that thought mars her otherwise happy mindeset and she scratches her scars idly, "I don't mean to sound Subordinate, but is the recent Emeror better? Well, obviously he must be..." she tries to smile, but the expression doens't quite make it to her face. Her fingers nervously drum the table top, "You should go hunting, Sir.. imagine the beasts as the one you hate the most, and attack, it's very soothing." Drocal's cold eyes, once glaring in to space, glazed by the past, begin to refocus on the present as they lower to the voice of Morganna speaking. His chilling gaze locks on Morganna for a moment, and it seems entirely possible that with the built up tension within him he would lash out with whatever he might possess as a weapon, but Drocal's body begins to soften, as the tensions of the past - though somehow linked to his very soul still - begin to ebb. His tight fists losen their grip and he swallows and sighs as he slowly regains his composure. Clearing his throat, he says, "I...am sorry you had to see me like that. It's just...", he starts, and it seems as though he might get carried away again, but finds his control, and continues, "...it's just important to understand our history here in the Empire, Ambassador." He slowly places his hands behind his back again and proceeds around the conference room again. "The current Emperor understand his position in the Empire. He has openly admitted that he is not the Emperor, but a servant of the true Emperor, Palpatine, and is responsible at seeing that our Order remains as Palpatine had willed it in to being.", he relates to Morganna and Bourne, as he stops a ways around the table to turn back to them. Morganna clecnches her fist and quietly presses one key on her datapad. Surprisingly, the glimmer in Morganna's eye is one of blunt understanding, had anyone read Morganna's files, they would know she, too, is prone to spontaneous violence and agression. "I understand.." she affirms, complimenting her nearly ghostly expression, "I've been reading the history, and I understand most of it. IEverything older than two years is new to me, anyway... I wasn't very well educated." she folds her hands in front of her and twitches a finger "SO long as he isn't claimin' to be who he is not.." she trails off and sighs, is she really what she says she is? Bourne gives no outwards sign of having heard the outburst, his head still directly fowards as his fingers rests idly over keys, remaining stock-still and motionless. Drocal_Arconen rests his aged yet cold eyes upon Morganna's, and he does something rarely seen as he studies Morganna carefully with them...he smiles, and nods to her in a gesture of respect seeing that she too clearly understands his feelings on the matter and perhaps, shares them. But the moment of connection is quickly paved over as Drocal's stately mannerisms return, his face returning to it's cold stone-chiselled expression as he says, "Speaking of history, Ambassador. I am most interested at you relating to me something of your own. I am well aware that you are not native to the ways of the Empire, although, I am pleased you have wisely embraced them. Before I leave Caspar, I wish to hear more about you.", his words a gentle command. The scarred woman's guards shields fall for the split second the emotional connection is made, and as it is broken, they come back up. She glances at her clean fingernails and picks at something underneath one of them, her hands are crisscrossed with small scars and as she lays them back down on the table, one might catch the long, thin knife scar, an almost ritual looking scar, on the palm of her left hand, "No, I'm not a native of the empire, I spent the first 24 years of my life being treated worse than a slave, upon my escape, I took the path less travelled.. It's taken me two years to stabilize my violent side and to balance it with the one you see now." the fire in her eye signifies that that side is always with her, her next statement is preceeded by a shrug, "My story is long, and it ain't happy.." her grammar slips a little as the nasty memories wash over her. She shivers and closes her right eye, fingers tracing over her scars. Drocal_Arconen smirks a bit, but having make some way with Morganna, he doesn't lash out at her for her lack of professionalism, which, would be the norm, so it is said. However, giving a moment of quiet reflection, Drocal simply continues his pace around the table arriving at the opposite end to his own seat, and near the doorway out. He turns back to Morganna and Bourne and says, "Well, you know what I want Ambassador. I will leave you now so that you might better concentrate on that.", his words are low and calm, but still hold an element of his arrogance. He glances up to the four men in black suits who have been standing unmoving the whole while here, nodding once to them as he turns towards the exit out of the room. the door slides open and before stepping out in to the corridor beyond, Drocal turns back to Morganna and Bourne at the table and says, "I will be on Caspar a little while longer and will want to hear more about your past, Morganna. Be certain to schedule in time for this." Morganna inclines her head politely and flashes her robotic eye. She contemplates all that has been said, and she flips on a datapad, "Very well, Lord Minister, I'll let you get back to whatever it was that ytou were doing before I inturrupted you.. I have some paperwork to handle anyway. You have a good evening.." the poleiteness isnt really forced, but it is quite uncharacterisitc for Morganna.. and trained, "i'll make sure to have some free time to discuss my past with you..." Drocal_Arconen grins a cold, fangy grin as he replies, "Excellent. I look so forward to it. Good evening." And with that, he steps through the open door in to the corridor, followed closely behind by the four "men in black". A Visit from Drocal Arconen